swiftpaw's savior
by SilverWing3
Summary: when swiftpaw's life was about to end by the claws of a dog a mysterious she cat appears and saves him but gets hurt herself,she is resqued by none other than fireheart after the dogs went back to thier cave, who is this young shecat and her two companions that silently follow fireheart? ocxswiftpaw
1. Chapter 1:mysterious savior

_**First chapter yay! Chapter 1: mysterious savior**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors,**_

As the dog raised a claw to attack the Swiftpaw, a young silver tabby she cat

launched herself at the dog yowling. Then a Thunderclan patrol raced out of

the forest with wide eyes. The she-cat quickly sprang to the dog's back and

sunk her claws deep in the dog's neck fur as it stumbled. She pressed her bared muzzle in between the dog's shoulders and sank her fangs

into its scruff as it shuddered and fell to the rocky floor dead as a doornail

.she looked at the warriors who were picking up the two hurt cats. "Go ill hold

them off! "She gasped as a dog bit her shoulder drawing blood. She went limp as

the dogs dropped her and went to the cave opening. She limped following the cat's

scent when a tom with a flame colored pelt race tords her. The older cat picked her

up as she lost consciousness the tom's step faltered. She woke to see the tom with the fiery orange pelt and a cinder grey she-cat with a

twisted hind leg sitting by her "a-are they ok?" she rasped as her ocean blue eyes peered

at the two. "Yes their both fine thanks to you "the tom purred "may we ask your name?" the cinder

colored she cat mewed "my name ?Oh its silver" she whispered .Closing her eyes as the blood flashed in front

of her closed eyes and she quickly snapped them back open and tried to move the wounded shoulder as a jolt of pain went through it

"OW!" she gasped as the cinder she cat chuckled "I was going to tell you not to move that shoulder" silver hissed in annoyance ant flicked her ears

"okay now who are you?" silver asked "well I'm cinderpelt the medicine cat of this clan. "the she-cat mewed "clans? "silver asked intrigued the tom nodded


	2. Chapter 2

ilver shuffled her paws as the tom flicked his ears "she reminds me of somecat i know" he purred

"huh? oh you mea me dot you fireheart great starclan i can be dense sometimes" cinderheart laughed "uh we should entroduce swiftpaw's savior to the clan eh?" fireheart mewed

"can you walk silver?" fireheart asked as silver nodded shoving her own pain away as she stood and limped twords the entrence to the den "i geuss that answers that question!" fireheart mewed padding beside the young she cat as they entered the clearing , fireheart leapt up on the highrock and said the traditiaal call as the cats filtered out of thier dens "we have a special young cat here today " mumers filterd trough the clan "She risked her own wellbieng to save two of our own, Swiftpaw and brightpaw were attacked by dogs as this young she cat saved them!"

a looud mew came from a tom with an unusially long tail "S-s-she saved swiftpaw?" his mew trembled as fireheart nodded "yes she did long tail and she got ingured in the process,the dog bit deep into her shoulder and she could have died had I not brought her to ciderpelt!" he called as the cla looked at the young cat before them "i have spoken to BLuestar and she agreed that should silver want to join our clan she could as an apprentice!" the clan mumerd then they all nodded in agreement "allright ill tell bluestar!" (im too lazy right now for all the cerimonys because i have just lost a family member so im a bit depresed)


	3. Finaly a warrior name

_**Chapter 3:Finally a warrior name**_

"'lright mr swift foot your on!" silverpaw growled playfully at her new best friend,swiftpaw "oh im only eve-"his gloating was cut off by a paw hooking out his front paws from him "umph " he grunted as fireheart walked over to her "great move silver paw" longtail nodded "swiftpaw you need to pay attention"his mentor added as silver tackled swiftpaw as he stood she put one of her front paws on his throght and the other on his head,keeping her hind paws firmly on the sandy floor "Ah!"she schreeched as swiftpaw clawed her belly "nice one how bout we go back to camp you two?" thier mentors said at the same time as fireheart stared at longlatail and vice versa, both toms burst out laughing,they had grown close in the moon that they had been training thier apprentices together silver mouthed a 'wow' to swiftpaw as he laughed as she called "race 'ya to camp!" as she darted out of the hollow and ran to the camp,when the three toms reached the camp,silverpaw was sitting holding a squirl she had caught on the way "it will never seace to amaze me how you can catch those"swiftpaw said jabbing his paw at the squirl"so fast" silver laughed, and said with a flick of her ear "come on lets share,oh and fireheart ive allready brought prey to the elders so you don't need to ask!"she added as fireheart had opened his mouth to ask but he shut it and padded over to sandstorm to eat  
"mmm this squirl is good"swift paw exclaimed "cause you've been training all day!" ashpaw said from behind them "i wish i could be warrior!"swiftpaw said "oh no mister if you go put yourself in danger again i swear to starclan i will not help you"silver paw said with a playfull edge "Cats of thunderclan!"bluestar called,with the addition of silverpaw,(whom bluestar said was like her and snowfur as apprentices)had escaped from her insane prison and was perfectly fine "the time has come to make an apprentice a warrior,Swiftpaw,"she paused smiling at the pair "I,Bluestar,leader of Thunderclan,call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code,and i commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."  
swiftpaws eyes where brimming with happiness "swiftpaw,do you promice to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan,even at the cost of your life?"she continued  
"i do!"swiftpaw said  
"Then by the powers of starclan i give you your warrior name,Swiftpaw from this moment on you will be known as SwiftSoul,starclan honers your loyalty and spirit,and we welcome as a full warrior of thunderclan!" she cried leaping down and resting her muszzle on his head as he licks her shoulder "SWIFT SOUL!"silverpaw was the first and loudest one to chant the new warriors name,that night SwiftSoul kept his vigil, rembering the day silverpaw had saved him,had she not have c ome when she did he would surley have perished by those dogs! before he knew it it was dawn and cloudtail relived his dutied "you finily got your warrior name swiftsoul,silverpaw will follow soon" he said as swiftsoul's eyes widend"w-w-what?" he stammered cloudtail rolled his eyes "oh come on evreycat can see you love her,anyway lets find you a nest eh?" he said as swiftsoul followed him to the warriors den and fell fast asleep as soon as he layed down.


	4. Chapter 4:Soon to follow?

**Chapter 4: soon to follow**

** Silverpaw's POV**

i groaned as light filtered through the apprentice's den 'oh well time to get up' i thoughed as i shook my pelt ."Silverpaw!" my mentor and friend called from beond the branches "hmm yes fireheart?" i asked walking out "your to go on a hunting patroll with swiftsoul"he said smiling i perked up instantly at the mention of his name ."yes sir!" i said racing over to swiftsoul "ready?' he asked as i nodded "yep lets-" i was cut off by a barking outside. "dogs..." i said quietly as i turned to fireheart. "DOGS!" i shouted as the clan soon surrounded us ."Bluestar stay here i dont want you to lose your 9th life!" fireheart hissed quietly to our leader. she hissed "im not a kit fireheart if i must die ill die fighting for my clan!" she hissed "i know how to kill them follow my lead" i said ."yes she knows how to kill dogs" a quiet mew sounded behind us,bright heart,the one who lost half her face and was knew a lostface for a moon the clan nodded as one . i slipped out of the camp keeping to the shadows.i was near the second in command.i lept onto its large shoulders pressing my paws agaist it .He turned and tried to knock me off, but i kept on and bit into it's life-blood artery as it shuddred and dropped. i used its fall to leap onto the confused shoulders of another dog as i bit it but the leader bit me in the same spot it once had as i yowled in pain i muttered a small "help" as i was close to sucumbing to the darkness and i felt it and the pack heading to the gorge,where bluestar lept out of the bushes,i didnt know she was there! and yowled "i will not let you dystroy my clan!" she tackled the dog as it and others plummeted off the edge, i had fallen from it's grasp as it was tackled, a brief moment of panic flashed from her face as she was drugg off the edge. "BLUESTAR!" i cried as i raced along trying to keep up with her, and soon a firey pelt followed me ."the currents too fast we need to swim!" he said .We lept into the water and i pushed against the riverbed to reach her body, the same time fireheart did "try-"he gasped as he was drug under water,surprisingly the weight lifted as i met two gases "were here to help"the female said as i nodded and swam to the shore,when bluestar was dragged ashore she coughed "i want to appoligise for sending youaway!" she said to the two "we forgive you.'the tom said i saw her eyes close,a star flashing then dissapering on her forehead and a faint outline of her leave her body and walking to a shaded place. "shes gone..." i muttered in a trance i faintly rember walking back to the camp and bieng ushereed into the medicine cat's den and given some seeds,poppy i think.

**Swiftsoul's POV**

"IS she okay?" i schreeched as i raced into the medicine den ."yes just tramatised and wounded"cinderpelt reassured me as i found the sleeping form of my best friend,strange i hadn't acted this way when brightheart was residing in here. "silverpaw.." i muttered as i settled beside her and touched her forehead with my tail and the wound lightly,it was healing ."hn?" she muttered blinking those violet eyes of hers."nothing!" i said a bit quickly, once again that she couldnt feel the heat comming off my face "somthing wrong?" she asked me "n-no!"i stammered as i heard a cat comming in."silverpaw... when you recover... youll be a warrior..." the famillair voice of fireheart sounded behind us "its time..."cinderheart mewed as she padded to fireheart, it was time he became a leader "swiftsoul stay ith her make sure she dosnt do anything but light duties okay?" cinderheart asked as she looked back as i nodded "i need to help the clan!" she said standing up but wincing as soo as she did "oh no your going to stay here ill get some prey for us to share outside IF you promice to not do anything!" i said fiercly as she nodded and walked outside,leaning heavilly on me "swiftsoul!" cloudtail called as he padded over to us "make sure she dosnt move!" i said as i darted to the fresh-kill pile as i scooped up a vole as i walked back to see her laying on her side "here" i said as i dropped the vole as she nodded and took a bite. for a short time evreything was perfect,except she was hurt if those dogs were still alive i'd rip them to shreds.i was startled by the fiercenes of the thought


	5. Chapter 5:2 new den-mates

Firestar lept onto the highrock,this would be his first cerimony as leader of ThunderClan"Starclan guide me..." he muttered as he stiffened up and called"Let all cats old enough to catch thier own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" he called, as silverpaw bounded out of the apprentice's den ,followed by ashpaw "_ I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. _They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in thier turn!" he called looking down at the two "Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked her as she nodded as her clear voice rang" I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior , from this moment you will be known as SilverHeart. StarClan honors your Cleverness and strenth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of thunderclan."

"Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"he said turning to the mottled tom

"I do" Ashpaw said

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior , from this moment you will be known as AshFur. StarClan honors your Courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of thunderclan"

the clan cheered"ASHFUR,SILVERHEART!'

Later that night, silverheart thought long and hard about who she accually was, she had been born as the daughter of a kitty-pet named jake, her mother a sleak tabby named jana who was a loner and ended up dying taking her youngest sister,hawk, and her oldest sister abandoned looked up she saw day breaking 'dawn' she thought as a familliar tom aproached them"you two are releved,c'mon lets get you settled"swiftsoul said as he led both of the new warriors to thier den, "here"swiftsoul said pointing to two diffrent nests,one was next to gratefully took to that one and fell asleep"sleep well my silver lining." swiftsoul said softly refering to an old quote


End file.
